As the computer gaming market continues to grow, improvements to existing gaming systems as well as new systems are introduced. One computer gaming device recently introduced to the market is the KINECT sensor device for use with the XBOX 360 video game platform, both produced by Microsoft Corporation. KINECT is a trademark of Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash. XBOX 360 is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash. The KINECT sensor device allows a user to control and interact with the XBOX 360 through the use of gestures and spoken commands, without the need to touch a game controller. The KINECT sensor device uses an infrared depth sensor for three-dimensional motion capture of a user, and the user must remain within a certain range of distance from the sensor device, depending on the user's body height.
In addition to the computer gaming market continuing to grow in popularity, with the increasing transportability and the decreasing costs of video game systems and video display devices for use therewith, it has become common to play video games in a variety of locations other than one's living room. For example, a user may wish to play a video game in a small space, such as in an office, a vehicle, or simply a small room, where physical constraints require that the user be in close proximity to a sensor device of the video game system. As such, for use of some systems including a video game sensor device such as the KINECT, it is desirable to be able to adjust a playing distance between the user and the video game sensor device.